Worlds collide
by Mozzy2
Summary: What would happen if the mercenaries from team fortress two, the heroes from overwatch, and the champions from paladins all lived under the same roof. Chaos that's what.
1. Xtreme Hooking

**Happy New Years Everybody**

 **Tuefort**

Tuefort nine were sitting around a large almost empty room waiting. Heavy was rubbing Sasha and whispering to it like he was rubbing a beloved pet. Scout was flexing. Demo was drinking. Spy was having a smoke.

Medic shook his jar that contained an evil bread monster. Engineer was playing a game of rook with Sniper. Pyro hummed a happy tune whilst puncturing a hole into a teddy bear's mouth. He imagined he was feeding it. Soldier lectured a lamp about being American.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Ha-ha I bet that's the pizza guy. I've got it" said Soldier. Spy stopped him.

"Did anyone actually order a pizza" said Spy. No one said anything. Pyro enthusiastically raised his hand in a wave. "So, no one" said Spy.

"It's me the pizza guy" said the voice at the door who was obviously Merasmus. Soldier's former roommate, and an evil wizard.

"Ugh. I hate magic" complained Heavy putting down Sasha.

"Who said anything about magic. That's the pizza guy" said Soldier moving to open the door.

"Soldier, do NOT open that door" demanded Engineer. Soldier walked towards the door, and put his hand on the handle.

"I am opening the door" said Soldier matter of factly. He opened the door to reveal Merasmus. "You aren't the pizza guy".

"Teleport. SPELL" shouted Merasmus. The mercs were teleported to a large yard with a bunch of assorted weirdos standing in it. They stood in two separate groups. Twenty six on one side thirty four on the other.

"Where the crap are we" said Scout. Merasmus stood in front of the group with two other wizards.

"Heroes, Champions…Mercenaries" said Merasmus. "Surely you're all confused".

"I'm not. I know exactly what's going on" boasted Scout. Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"Shut your face and let the wizards talk" demanded a woman wearing purple, and black. She had pointy ears.

"Shut your face before I" started Scout. Heavy stopped him with a headlock.

"She would wreck you little man. Mouthy women usually will" explained Heavy. Merasmus cleared his throat.

"To answer your questions. You've all been brought here for one reason, to fight wizard created enemies" said Merasmus.

"But you're wizards. Why can't you just not make enemies" said a guy in a black robe with a skull mask.

"There are a lot of wizards around here. We make things to fight their things. Now we figure you're the best lot for fighting things. You'll get daily notices of the fights where you're needed and who's fighting with you. When the fights happen, you'll be teleported to the battlefields. When you aren't fighting you'll be staying at this estate" said Merasmus. Demo man turned around to admire the property.

"Are there drinks in there" asked Demo.

"There is anything that any of you would want in there". Said Merasmus. A dragon wearing green armor raised a claw. "Ammo, and weapons will be provided. You will all be working together". Said Merasmus. The dragon dropped his claw.

The black robed man, looked at another man in a blue jacket, and a red visor over his mouth. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n. NO"! Complained skull face.

"Yes. A fight schedule will be delivered tomorrow. Your rooms are marked on maps on that table. Your names are one the maps that belong to you. If any of you are killed in the estate you will be instantly revived. Now introduce yourselves" said Merasmus. He snapped his fingers, and all the wizards disappeared. The heroes, champions, and mercs introduced themselves before walking into the estate.

 **Later**

Roadhog, Makoa, and Demo are sitting around watching TV. Makoa sneaks a glance at Roadhog's hook. "Huh. You call that a weapon. This is a weapon" bragged Makoa. Lifting his anchor. Roadhog grunted.

"You wanna put that to the test" argued Roadhog. Demo looked at them with one eye.

"Ah dunnae. They're both not much compared to the Eyelander. Ah bet they don't complain about soap opera's as much as my daft sword" said Demo. Roadhog, and Makoa didn't listen to him.

"Bring it on" yelled Roadhog. Jumping off the couch, and twirling his hook above his head.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE MAKOA" shouted Makoa. Tossing his anchor to meet Roadhog's hook. The hook, and the anchor got caught on each other. They fought to regain control of the fight, that had become a tug of war.

"How aboot. The two of you have a hooking competition" suggested Demo. Taking a swig of a nearby bottle of alcohol.

"Fine. You let go first" demanded Roadhog. Makoa shook his head.

"Makoa never backs down" said Makoa. Roadhog shook his head.

"Ugh. Fine" said Roadhog. He released his hook, and the two weapons became dislodged. "How about whoever hooks the most people by the end of the day wins" said Roadhog.

"How do we know that one of us isn't lying we need a judge" said Makoa. "PIP".

"Nope". Said Roadhog. "Neutral parties. We both need a mercenary to be our judge".

Pip's fox like head peeked through the door. Makoa waved him away. "Never mind Fox". Spy chose that moment to walk through the door. Makoa grabbed him in a one-armed hug. "You can be our second judge".

Spy sighed. "What is going on here". He asked.

"Well Roadhog, and Makoa" started Demo but Spy stopped him.

"Never mind I don't care" said Spy.

"May the best Hooker win" said Makoa. Roadhog face palmed.

"Don't say it like that" said Roadhog. Demo accompanied Roadhog. Whilst Spy followed Makoa.

Heavy is sitting at a table about to take a bit of his sandwich. When suddenly an anchor wraps around his midsection, and pulls him away. His sandwich dropped onto the table. "MY SANDVICH" shouted Heavy in anguish. Spy wrote down a point for Makoa.

Ying sat meditating beside of Genji. Roadhog's hook entangled them together. Genji, and Ying's eyes locked. Ying giggled awkwardly. "Um. I didn't plan this. Sorry" said Ying as Roadhog pulled them in. Demo wrote down two points for Roadhog.

After an entire day of hooking the two met in the living room with their judges. Ten points for Roadhog, and ten points for Makoa. A tie. "Round two" demanded Makoa.

"Nope" said Roadhog walking off to the kitchen.

"Hey get back here. CHALLENGE MAKOA" demanded Makoa. Chasing after Roadhog. The two mercenaries shrugged, and turned on the TV.


	2. Edgedudes

It was the second day since the estate had been populated. Junkrat, Drogoz, and Reaper were eating. Scout, and Talus were in awe of how they were eating. They stood slack jawed as Junkrat guzzled a gallon of petrol.

They watch Drogoz juggled a mouse between his talons. He threw the rodent into the air, caught it in his mouth, and swallowed it whole. Scout retched. "Ah. Dat's freakin sick". Talus put a hand to his mouth.

They moved on to Reaper who was eating a Subway sandwich. With his mask on. "What are you looking at" growled Reaper.

"How are you doing that" asked Talus pointing to Reaper's mask. His lionlike tail seemed to be tying itself around the leg of a chair.

"Do you know magic, and crap" asked Scout. "How are you eating with the mask on".

Reaper noticed Talus' tail, and concluded what was going on. "I'm edgy, get on my level" said Reaper. "I think someone just yelled for Talus". Talus got out of his state of awe, and ran off. Dragging the chair with him.

Sombra materialized beside of Scout. "Ah. Where'd ya come from ya crazy chick" complained Scout. Sombra smiled.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time in fact. I'm everywhere, Amigo. Boop" said Sombra. She poked Scout on the nose. She disappeared again. Scout ran away in terror.

Reaper proceeded to laugh hysterically. So Sombra's pranks could be funny. So long as they weren't on Reaper himself.

 **Elsewhere**

Winston, Medic, and Kinessa ran from a group of sheep with fire breathing snake heads. It was all of their first missions, and it wasn't going well. After seeing that their enemies were sheep with snake heads they'd assumed the mission would be easy.

So, they had agreed to break cover, and charge. Then the sheep had set Medic's lab coat on fire, and they'd all run away as fast as they could. More snake sheep jumped out of the bushes, and hissed at the trio.

A mill was just in range of Winston's jump pack. Winston grabbed Medic, and Kinessa, and jump packed into the mill. Kinessa hit her head on a low-lying beam. They landed in semi safety. "Kinessa, are you alright" asked Winston.

Kinessa lifted her head up. "Shut up, ya big fat gummy monkey" said Kinessa. Her speech was very slurred.

"Hmm. Vell I've only ever heard Demo talk like zhat after thirty drinks in a row. It was a dare, and Engineer regretted daring him to do it later" observed Medic. Winston rubbed his chin.

"You're a doctor. Do you think you could fix her" asked Winston? Medic thought a minute than got a big smile on his face.

"No not much I could do without equipment. Unless you zhink giving her, a baboon uterus would help. I always have an extra" said Medic. Reaching into his portable med kit, and pulling out a weird organ.

"No. No baboon uterus' are going into anybody. We'll just have to fight without Kinessa" decided Winston.

"My ubercharge is ready" offered Medic. "And I always have Jeremy". He pulled out a jar that held a piece of bread with a mouth full of ferocious looking sharp teeth.

"What's an ubercharge" asked Winston?

"Oh, it's a zhing that charges on my medigun. It makes you bullet proof, and possibly Sneep proof" answered Medic. Winston started to ask a question but Medic beat him to the punch. "Zhat is what we are calling zhem now I came up wiz it".

"Ok. Well, I'm ready to unleash my primal rage. These Sneep have me pissed off" said Winston.

"Let's go" said Medic. Attaching his medigun's healing feature to Winston. They left Kinessa in the mill, and jumped down among the Sneep.

Winston's eyes started to crackle with electricity as he roared and unleashed his primal rage. Medic flipped a switch on his medigun, and Winston became covered with a blue shield like substance that made up Medic's ubercharge. Winston laughed evilly as he started punching Sneep, and flinging them all over the place.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE SCHADENFRUEDE" shouted Medic. Winston just kept punching Sneep into oblivion. Luckily, they killed all the Sneep before the uber, and primal rage wore off. Medic started sawing off one of the Sneep's heads. "Experimentation" explained Medic.

They were then teleported back to the estate. Luckily so was Kinessa. Winston looked at Medic with new respect, and a bit of wariness. Medic walked away happily wanting to sew the snake head onto some other random animal.

 **Even Later**

Tracer is zipping through the estate's main building's hallway. She passed an open door, and spotted Sombra, Soldier, and Sha Lin standing around a closed closet. "Wot's goin on 'ere" asked Tracer.

"I set up this cool thing full of costumes, and hats for everyone. Widowmaker convinced me to make this so she could cover up a bit more, Engineer, and Torbjorn helped out a little" explained Sombra.

"Scout is stalking her" said Soldier. In his normal matter of fact fashion. Widowmaker stepped out of the closet in what appeared to be a ringmaster's outfit.

"Thank you Sombra" said Widowmaker.

"No prob, amiga. I call it the Huntress" said Sombra. Widowmaker smiled.

"It is good" said Widowmaker. Tracer came up with an idea.

"You said there's costumes for everybody in there" said Tracer. Sombra nodded. "You mind if I go in" asked Tracer?.

"No everybody's supposed to use it" said Sombra. Tracer rushed in and came out wearing a goth style outfit. Soldier reached in and pulled out a gibbus. He put it on top of his helmet. "I call that one Punk" said Sombra.

Tracer nodded, and walked around the estate. She passed Reaper in the main room. He got up took in Tracer's new look. "Wait up. Tracer, are you. Emo now. I have mixed feelings about this" said Reaper walking away confused.

Tracer giggled. Androxus walked by. Reaper stopped right beside of him. "You look like death" said Androxus.

"So do you" said Reaper. "Wanna hang out". Androxus nodded.

"Sure" said Androxus. The two of them walked off together. Tracer stood slack jawed. What edgy, emo friendship had just been unleashed on the world.

 **I'm thinking next chapter. Engineer, and Doomfist are coming into the mix. And maybe Pyro or Grover.**


	3. Pyro's day out

**Hope this story makes you laugh**

Engineer, Maeve, and Doomfist were sitting around a table in the game room. Engineer was sitting in his portable lounge chair. With a stack of beers on the arm rest. Strix snuck into the room, and nabbed a beer from Engineer. "You low down scoundrel" complained Engineer.

"Very funny. Texan. Who's winning" asked Strix. Taking a long sip of his stolen drink.

"I believe I have the upper hand" said Doomfist. Laying a yellow card on the table. The group was playing Uno.

"Do you really because." Said Maeve. She put down a draw four card, and put down her last card a yellow. "I only had two cards left. And that's game". Maeve gave them all a very smug look. She stuck one of her violet daggers on the table. "You all owe me a drink"

"I thought everyone else was out on a mission right now anyway" said Doomfist. Strix shrugged.

"Not everyone. I don't have a mission today, and neither does the Pyro" said Strix. Engineer had stopped to take a drink, he did a spit take.

'Who's, watching, Pyro" asked Engineer urgently. Strix shrugged again.

"Well no one he just went to the storage shed where we put all our weapons" said Strix. Engineer's jaw dropped.

"Oh no. Do you have any idea what Pyro will do when he has his flamethrower? He doesn't discriminate. He'll burn us all. We need to get the flamethrower away from him" said Engineer.

"If he'll kill you why do you keep him around" asked Strix? Dropping the beer.

"Mostly because he takes out the Blue team fast. Now, where is he" said Engineer. He flicked open a blind on one of the windows, and quickly closed flicked the blind closed. "I found him" said Engineer.

 **Outside**

Pyro is torching a squirrel. The fluffy animal writhed while in Pyro's head. "Do you believe in magic" played loudly. Pyro imagined that the squirrel was happily cheering, and laughing.

Pyro turned around and noticed his friend Engineer peeking through a window. Pyro waved happily. He looked at his happygun, and thought of the joy he could bring his friends.

Pyro left the squirrel, and hop skipped to the door. He entered the game room. Maeve tackled Pyro with a head lock trying to get the flamethrower. Pyro took this as a friendly hug. "Hmfmmmf" shouted Puro happily.

Doomfist grabbed Pyro's flamethrower, and tried to pry it away. Pyro saw his opportunity, and turned on his happygun. Doomfist's gauntlet was set alight with the happy fire. Maeve breathed the happy smoke, and let go of Pyro coughing. Pyro laughed.

Maeve had gotten high on the happy gas. Pyro had seen it happen before. Happy was a very addictive drug. "Fire at will" shouted a voice behind Pyro. His happygun flew out of his hands and into a surge of gravity.

Zarya stood in the doorway. "What is going on here" Zarya demanded.

Engineer peeked from behind an arcade game. "Pyro found his flamethrower, and tried to make everyone happy" said Engineer picking up Pyro's flamethrower, and walking away. "I'm hiding this".

 **That night**

Mccree, and Mal'damba sat on a bench overlooking a lake. Widowmaker, and Scout came walking up the path. Widowmaker sneezed loudly. She was carrying a medical clipboard. "You alright. Partner" asked Mccree?

"I have a cold" complained Widowmaker. Mal'damba's King Cobra hissed.

"One bite from Bryan could cure any ailment" suggested Mal'damba. Bryan slithered onto Mal'damba's lap. Mock striking, at Widowmaker's leg.

"No. Mercy's taking care of it" said Widowmaker. Shooing away the snake. She tapped a pen to her lips. "Do I have any allergies" she said. Obviously talking to herself.

Scout snapped his fingers. "Pine nuts. And the full spectrum of human emotion" said Scout. Widowmaker threatened him with a punch.

"You're right about the pine nuts" said Widowmaker writing that down. She then rejoined the argument. "You're just too stupid to insult".

"Thank you" said Scout. Mccree lifted an eyebrow.

"And I thought Soldier was a special kind of stupid" said Mccree. Soldier landed in front of them from the sky. A bald eagle screeched majestically while perching on Soldier's shoulder.

"I heard my name, and code word" shouted Soldier. Mccree was confused.

"You're codeword is stupid" said Mal'damba. Soldier shook his head.

"My codeword is special stupid" said Soldier. Saluting Mccree. Who was shaking his head disappointedly.

Widowmaker threw her pen in the ground. "Well that's that. I'm done" said Widowmaker walking back to the medical building.

"I'll accompany you. Just in case you need Bryan" said Mal'damba.

"Eh. I'm not staying here with Einstein" said Mccree. Following the rest of the group.

"I will stay" said Soldier matter of factly. Striking a heroic pose, and squawking like an eagle.

Scout, Mccree, Mal'damba, and Widowmaker reached Mercy's office, and knocked on her door. The opened the door, and waved. She had her usual staff in one hand. Only where the stream usually came out a giant needle replaced the hole. "Widowmaker you're done with the clipboard. Come on in" said Mercy.

Widowmaker gasped. "Mercy what is that" she said. Pointing to the giant needle in fear.

Mercy looked at the giant needle. "Oh this. Ana gave me an upgrade on my staff. She's nice isn't she. Come on in. I'll take care of this cold". Said Mercy. She grabbed Widowmaker's wrist, and pulled her into the room.

Widowmaker's other arm flailed as she was pulled in. "Wait no. I wish to reconsider the Bryan" shouted Widowmaker in vain. Mercy shut the door. Muffling Widowmaker's shouts.

"Holy crap. And I thought Medic was scary" said Scout. Widowmaker screamed louder from the inside of the room. Revealing exactly what was going on.

"Bullseye" joked Mccree. Mal'damba rubbed Bryan's chin.

"I'm thinking that stick brings more suffering, and pain than you. Dear Bryan" said Mal'damba.

Reaper, and Androxus poked their heads into the hallway. Androxus came through a vent. "Suffering" said Androxus excitedly.

Reaper poked through the floor. "Pain" said Reaper excitedly.

Mccree walked away. Stupid edgelords. "Nope. Not doin this" said Mccree.


	4. Bird Switch

**Alright I'm sorry if the hilarity goes down a bit. I'm just running out of jokes. If this story starts to get serious that's why.**

 **A mission**

Lucio, and Spy stood around a giant hole in the ground. "So, what do you think this is about" asked Lucio. Spy shrugged, and started to smoke a cigar. Suddenly a giant King Kong made of potatoes.

It beat its chest, and threw a bomb made of exploding hashbrowns at them. Spy cloaked, and Lucio sped away. They hid behind a fire hydrant. "How are we supposed to kill that" complained Spy.

"Maybe you could backstab it" suggested Lucio. Spy thought for a minute.

"Not a bad idea but I'll need a distraction. Take this and use the Godzilla made of macaroni and cheese disguise" said Spy. Handing Lucio his disguise kit, and cloaking. Lucio looked at the disguise kit. He pressed a button and became a Godzilla made of mac, and cheese.

"Hey ya Macaroni monster" said king potato. Lucio macaroni used his plasma mac breath to fry King Kong into a hash brown. Suddenly the King Kong blew into a thousand pieces. The two heroes were transported back to the estate in an ocean of French fries.

Hanzo was sitting in a chair in front of their landing. "I had no idea someone could like French fries so much" said Hanzo walking away.

Lucio coughed up a macaroni noodle, and fell backwards. Spy got up, and dusted himself off. "I still feel like a noodle" said Lucio.

Spy laughed. "Well the first time I turned into Heavy. I spoke Russian for a week. You get used to it". He snatched his disguise kit back from Lucio.

Spy grabbed a handful of French fries, and walked away.

 **Later**

Ganymede, and Archimedes sat at a tiny bird bar taking shots of tiny bird beer. "Tweet, tweet, tweet" said Ganymede. _You would not believe the day I've had._

"Coo, coo" said Archimedes. _I bet you've never been stuck inside of a new Yorkers chest cavity_. Ganymede ruffled his feathers.

"Tweet, tweet" said Ganymede. _Yeah well, I've seen things. Dark terrible things. The robot I hang out with murders so many people._ Archimedes got an idea.

"Coo" he said. _Wanna trade_? Ganymede thought for a second.

"Tweet" said Ganymede. _Sure, your German can't be scarier than Bastion._ The two birds flew off in opposite directions. Ganymede got into Medic's operating room. While Archimedes flew into Bastion's garage.

"Beep, boop" said Bastion. _You're not Ganymede. Why are you covered in blood?_ Bastion got out of turret configuration. Bastion shrugged. "Beep" said Bastion. _Eh who cares let's go kill stuff._ Archimedes perched on Bastion's shoulder as they prepared to leave.

Reaper appeared in the room. "Did somebody say. Kill stuff" he said.

Bastion was confused. "Beep, beep" asked Bastion. _Where's your edgefriend?_

Reaper shrugged. He understood Bastion because he used to talk to a microwave. "He's working on the super secret plan. You wanna help"? Asked Reaper. Bastion nodded. The two of them walked off.

Ganymede arrived in Medic's operating room. He was working on adding the snake head to a frog body. "After my failed Snake, corgi plan. I think a snake frog will work much better" said Medic. Ganymede shook his feathers. Where did Medic get a corgi from?

Medic sewed the snake head to the frog. "Vinston. I require your services" shouted Medic.

Winston poked his head through the door. "What kind of mad science are you up to this time" said Winston. Medic picked up the frog snake.

"This is Zachary" said Medic showing Winston. The not yet alive snake frog. "Shock him".

Winston rolled his eyes. "If this comes to life and destroys us all I'm going to say I told you so" said Winston. Winston charged his tesla cannon and shocked the life into Zachary. The frog snake came to life.

"Smooth" said Zachary. For some reason he sounded like Snoop Dog. Medic dropped Zachary onto the floor.

"Haha. It's alive. IT'S ALIVE" shouted Medic crazily. Winston shook his head disappointedly walking away. Ganymede tweeted. Medic was a little scary. Ganymede fluttered down to Medic's shoulder.

"Archimedes. Vhy are you so clean. And green" said Medic confused at this bird that was following him around. "Come on Zachary. Let's go unleash hell" said Medic.

 **Pagoda**

Genji sat reading a manga. Ash walked up behind him. "What are you looking at" she asked? Genji closed the manga, and threw it into the pond in front of the pagoda. "Why were you reading a comic book" she asked?

Genji was triggered by Ashe's lack of anime knowledge. "It was manga, not a comic book. How dare you insult anime. I am the king of anime" said Genji. Ashe held up her hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Geez sorry I don't know much about those silly cartoons" said Ash. Genji got even madder.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE" shouted Genji. Pulling out his dragonblade. "Run" said Genji. Ash retreated. They ran all over the estate. Somehow, they ran into a Mcdonalds. Junkrat was trying to order something from the drive through. But apparently Rip tires aren't considered motor vehicles.

Ash ran into a dark room. Androxus, Reaper, Bastion, and Archimedes were standing around a table. Androxus looked up. "What are you doing here" said Androxus.

"I'm hiding from Genji. I pissed him off, because I accidentally made fun of anime" said Ash. Reaper shook his head.

"Oh boy. You really stepped in it. Nobody makes fun of anime in front of Genji. One-time Mercy asked what Sailor Moon was, and they almost broke up" said Reaper. "Don't worry I know how to calm him down". Genji sliced through the door.

"Where is the non-believer" demanded Genji. Reaper stepped forwards.

"Naruto" was all Reaper said. Genji calmed down.

"Thank you for calming the dragon. I am sorry for almost killing you Ash" said Genji. Reaper got an idea.

"Do you two want to help out with a special surprise" asked Reaper? Ash, and Genji nodded.


	5. Zenyatta's new deciphals

**It has been way too long since I've sat down and written this. I just haven't seemed to find the time.**

 **Estate kitchen**

Cassie stood at a counter. Looking proudly at an apple pie she'd just spent a few hard hours of her day creating. The pie looked and smelled delicious. She couldn't wait to use it at tomorrow's picnic. She set it down on a counter to cool and went to go wash her hands.

As soon as she turned around, a heavily bearded face turned the corner. It was Torbjorn, and he was smiling maliciously. Rubbing his hands together with an evil pie stealing plan. Torbjorn threw over a turret to distract Cassie.

However, since all the heroes, champions, and mercenaries were on the same team, the turret did not attack Cassie. What happened was that Cassie looked down at the level one turret and scratched her head confused.

A loud. "SACRE BLEU" could be heard down the hall. Spy ran into the room and threw his sapper onto the piece of technology. He wiggled his eyebrows(Like a little prick). Then proceeded to run away laughing in a french fashion.

Torbjorn fought hard to not yell out. "MY BABY" in anguish. For that would surely ruin his cover. The short swede ducked behind the door. Peeking around to see Cassie back to washing her hands. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

Twisting his claw around. Torbjorn than decided that he was a stealth hero, and if he couldn't see Cassie she couldn't see him. He used his beard to cover his eyes and tiptoed to the pie and grabbed it. Cassie obviously noticed this because he was about as sneaky as a t rex in a pug convention.

"Put that pie down you stupid dwarf". Cassie held a broom and was beating the tar out of the midget in question. Her dwarf comment worked in Torbjorn's favor however because he got angry and unleashed the molten core. Cassie stopped hitting him and held her hands up in fearful surrender. "Okay you can have this one" she said.

Torbjorn grinned from ear to ear and skipped happily away. Off to enjoy his stolen pie. Cassie set off to bake brownies instead.

 **The yard**

Zenyatta was sitting in the yard. In a meditative stance. Looking off into the distance at what appeared to be nothing. Grover, and Demoman walked up to him.

"What is he doing" asked Grover. Waving his hand in front of Zenyatta's face. Zenyatta suddenly sent the tree guy soaring backwards with a powerful orb. Demoman stood slackjawed, Grover recovered and joined Demo.

"Ken you show us how to do that" said Demo. Zenyatta looked up and seemingly inspected them.

"I doubt you pair would make good students" said Zenyatta. Going back to almost completely ignoring the two.

Demo made a face and got a determined look. "Ach koom on we'll prove it to ya". Grover nodded stupidly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll prove it to you" said the tree dude. Zenyatta sighed solemnly. He uncrossed his fingers and sat up. He levitated off the ground and looked at the pair of idiots.

The omnic thought for a second. "Okay… If you can prove that you have patience, and can… procure me… Genji's anime collection… Then and only then will I train you" said Zenyatta. Demo, and Grover seemed completely blind to the fact that Zenyatta had just made up his challenge.

Grover, and Demo gave a pair of mini salutes.

 **The Other side of the estate**

Soldier suddenly sat up. His salute sense was tingling. "AMERICA"! He screamed at the top of his lungs. Running around and disturbing every single one of his house mates.

 **Back with Demo, and Grover**

"Alright what's the plan" asked Grover. The two of them had reached Genji's room. They could tell because the door had a giant Attack on Titan, Titan cutout on it.

" _I bet those Titans aren't even really dead"_ said the eyelander. Demo's magic sword floated out of its sheath.

Grover looked at Demo. "Your sword talks". Demo man shrugged.

"Eh, It's harder tae get 'im tae shut up" said Demo. Grover looked at his axe glumly. As he followed Demoman into Genji's room he mumbled.

"My axe doesn't talk". As they got into the room. Demo man pulled out some alcohol and took a single swig. Slurping up all of it. Grover silently judged him. "No time for drinking. We've got to steal the anime".

Demo man waved him off. "Ach. I work way better when Ahm drunk. I'm not a member of the beer all at once club for nothin" said Demo man. Grover shook his head and began to get into a drawer. Throwing out manga in a pile. Demoman ripped down the my hero acadamia posters that littered the walls. Suddenly there was a swoosh behind Demo.

The Irishman turned around and looked back and forth. "Hey, a Grover" said Demo. Grover turned around as Demo man fell asleep(Drunkenly) standing up. "What" said Grover.

Demo suddenly woke up. "Ah don't think" said Demo. Falling asleep again. "Demo man. We don't have time for this. Genji could be back any minute".

Suddenly there was a japanese shout behind them. A giant green dragon dominated the room. Genji was behind it screeching angrily. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. ANIME"!

Demo man looked up and looked at Genji. "Ah told ya" said Demo. "you grab the anime" said Demo man. Grover picked up as much memorabilia as he could and gtfoed out of there. Demo brought out the Eyelander.

Genji unsheathed the dragonblade in kind. The two of them have an epic sword fight. Until Genji collapses from sadness at the loss of his anime. Mercy walks in and begins to comfort him. Demo man laughs awkwardly and tiptoes away.

He met back up with Grover and Zenyatta. Evie, and Pyro were sitting beside two piles of anime memorabilia. Frozen, and burning respectively. "Why'd you have us steal all this anime if you were just going to give it to those two" complained Grover.

Zenyatta answered. "He was ignoring his girlfriend in favor of Japan. It had to be fixed. Well I supposed I must educate the two of you now" said Zenyatta. The three of them began to meditate together.

 **Hope you enjoyed hope I can upload more to this story in the near future.**


End file.
